


Shut up and dance with me

by pagemurillo



Series: Calzona one-shots [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagemurillo/pseuds/pagemurillo
Summary: After a long day at the hospital, Callie and Arizona are going for drinks, but they end up dancing the night away with their friends
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres, Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Cristina Yang
Series: Calzona one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Shut up and dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> hey loves!  
> I know it took me quite a bit to write a new one-shot, but I was moving so I didn't have time to write much, but here it is now! I thought the idea was cute and so I decided to give it a try and see what it'll look like once written down, and to be honest, I really enjoyed writing it! So if you like it as much as I did, give me a heads-up and I might write more of this style. 
> 
> enjoy ;)

It was another rainy Thursday morning when Arizona slowly opened her sleepy eyes, lazily stretching out. As soon as she looked out the window and saw the grey clouds that covered the sky, she already knew the day was going to be long. 

"I  _ cannot _ believe it's raining again. I mean, is it too much to ask for a little sun!?" She was already moody, and it was just 6:00am. This day couldn't have possibly started off better.

"Oh come on, a little rain never hurt anyone. We don't want only the sun either, right? Rain is good." Callie's sweet voice resonated from the bathroom. As much as she loved her wife, she couldn't deny the fact that her whining about the weather was quite irritating. This was one of the first things she learned about the blonde, actually, and she didn't say a word about it at the beginning of their relationship, but now, she made the remark whenever she had an opportunity to, just to see Arizona's cute pouting face, the one she adored more than anything. She heard the other woman's loud sigh coming from the bed and she couldn't help but chuckle at the sound.

"Can you check if we've got everything for Sofia? I think I forgot to put her purple blanket in the bag, along with her new bottle." The brunette was running around the house, looking for her car keys, but she didn't seem to find them. "I shouldn't be running late today. Oh god what if I don't make it on time for my first surgery." She was now panicking more than ever, the vein on her forehead popping out like it always did in such situations. And this was when she heard the last thing she needed to hear right now: her two year old crying. Before she knew it, she was rushing to the girl's room, but she was relieved to see Arizona taking her in her arms, trying to calm her down.

"I got her, no worries. Go look for these keys, now. We both have important back-to-back surgeries today." Her voice always soothed Callie down. She didn't know how, but every time the woman talked, her spirits instantly became stable; her blood pressure coming down to Earth in a split second. She mouthed a quick "thank you" before running back to the living room to continue her search.

-

They were now on their way to Grey-Sloan, the three of them much calmer, in a comfortable silence. Every once in a while, the little girl sitting in the backseat would make a funny sound or simply look around with her little eyes, making her mothers smile like they've never done before, their eyes shining with joy. She was one very curious kid, and everyone seemed to be obsessed with that. She was a beautiful copy of Callie, only smaller, and the blonde was more than grateful for it. The only thing that bothered her is that she was growing at the speed of light... You could see her changing every day, physically and mentally. 

"Come on, my little munchkin!" The girl beamed at the sight of her mother's glowing face and she let her pick her up in her arms without putting up a fight, like she often did in the mornings. "Say bye to mommy. Bye-bye mommy! Bye-bye! Say 'I love you'! " 

A little wave and a few words in gibberish came from the child, making the brunette squeal in joy, saying bye with the same amount of enthusiasm. She wasn't ready for the day her daughter was going to stop giving her such sweet waves, or even saying goodbye on her way to school. Her heart was tearing at the single thought of it.

After she left Sofia at daycare, Arizona was headed to her own surgeries, fast-walking to be on time. She had an umbilical hernia repair, an urgent appendectomy and a few more that she would focus on later, along with rounds. She was just hoping she'd have Karev on her service today, since he's her favorite resident and also because he's the most competent one for peds. Luck seemed to be on her side today, because after a few minutes, he came on the peds floor, saying he's with her today.

"Hey, everything okay?" This was the first thing he said, probably because she was slightly sweaty and her breath was accelerated.

_ Rough morning _ was all she said, already looking for the charts of her patients. She wasn't in the mood of talking, and the young surgeon got the message just by looking at her and her furrowed brows. That's why she liked him; he would never try to make conversation when the other person was clearly not looking to start one, and he wasn't getting too involved with patients, but he still showed a tiny bit of sentiments. 

-

At the end of the day, the couple reunited in front of the hospital, satisfied grins on both of their faces. They were proud of what they did today, of the lives they saved, and just one look was needed to transmit this information. Only one smile, and they knew the other one had a good day. Their hands automatically intertwined, both women always amazed by how perfectly they fit together. 

"Wilson said she can watch Sofia tonight, so what if we went for drinks? Would that be okay? I mean, if you're tired, we can just go home and relax but-" 

"It would be great to go for drinks." The blonde gently pulled her wife by the hand, leading the way to Joe's. "It'll be like the beginning of our relationship. Who knows.. maybe I'll kiss you in that bathroom again." The brunette lightly laughed at the reference. "You'd like that?"

"More than anything, yes." The answer rolled off her lips with the utmost ease.

Not even two minutes later, they were at the bar, ordering their first round of drinks. It was particularly crowded for a Thursday night but it was the good kind of crowded. There were people laughing, dancing or simply chatting about their day, and the atmosphere was light as ever. What surprised the women, however, were Mark, Lexie, Meredith and Derek sitting together at a table. They hadn't even noticed them when they entered the bar, but they were now headed in their direction, taking their drinks with them.

"Robbins, Torres! Where have you been?" Mark was always happy to see his friends, but now more than ever. He was constantly cracking jokes, teasing others and his energy was simply contagious. You could never be serious around him. Lexie was right to fall for him and his charm. Everyone tells them they're great together, and they are. He's the more outgoing, dorky one while she's the more shy, serious one. For Callie and Arizona, there couldn't be a better balance. 

Meredith and Derek, on the other hand, were something a bit more complicated. Meredith was kind of dark and twisty, while Derek was also twisty in his own way, but he was also more of an optimist than his wife, who was more  _ realistic _ , like she always said. However, they were still the great love story.

"Long day at work, so we decided to come for drinks, but we most certainly did not expect to see  _ you all _ here!" Laughs resonated at the brunette's words and they were soon ordering another round. And another... and another... The shots kept arriving at the table, and the group of surgeons got more and more excited with every shot they took. At one point, the song  _ Shut up and dance  _ by Walk The Moon started playing on the speakers, making everyone either get up on the dance floor or simply dance in their chairs. 

Callie knew this was one of Arizona's favorite songs, so she took her hand in hers and said: "Would you like to dance with me?" The other woman did not hesitate and quickly got up, pulling her lover in the middle of the room to spin her around in circles. She didn't even care about the people looking at them with huge grins, especially their friends. At this exact moment, Teddy and Cristina came in, immediately joining them, jumping left to right, holding hands and smiling at each other like love-struck teenagers.

Soon enough, they were all up and dancing together, either jumping around or swaying with the beat. The two women were now face to face, Callie cupping the blonde's face and the latter's hands on her hips, gently moving side to side. Before she knew it, the brunette's lips were locked with hers, ever so lightly. 

"I missed that." 

"I bet I know what else you miss.."

The night went by as they danced and laughed and shared many hugs and kisses. They both knew one thing: they'll be doing this a lot more often in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are highly appreciated! I honestly do not know when I'll be able to post the second one, so stay tuned for any signs/news.
> 
> you can always find me on twitter at @pagervbbins and @itzi_my_angel for any questions or even suggestions!
> 
> I love you all so much and it means a lot that you're reading my stories!


End file.
